


Of Romances and Proposal

by xiaheaven



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, I just rewrite this, M/M, This is like old, fluff without plot is that a thing?, it's a thing, so yeah OT12
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaheaven/pseuds/xiaheaven
Summary: Kamu akan mengira bahwa ketika kamu sudah berpacaran selama lima tahun lebih bersama seseorang maka meminta mereka untuk menjadi pasanganmu selamanya akan menjadi mudah.Bohong.Jangan jatuh untuk bisikan palsu itu karena untuk Kim Jongin, dia lebih mememilih membaca buku bertema romantis yang ditulis oleh anak umur 12 tahun daripada melalui kesulitan meminta tangan Sehun untuk menjadi suaminya.akaa proposal au sekai as my attempt to rewrite my old stuff, still with the element of self indulgences fluff.





	Of Romances and Proposal

Persiapannya dimulai dari memilih cincin.

Jika kalian, para lelaki atau perempuan –Jongin nggak mau mengambil asumsi yang menstreotype- yang sedang ingin melamar kekasih kalian berpikir bahwa memilih cincin untuk menjadi simbol persembahan cinta kalian –atau itu yang dikatakan oleh Krystal- itu mudah, _jangan_.

Ya, itu usul Jongin.

 _Jangan_ pernah berpikir bahwa memilih cincin itu mudah, karena dia sudah berkeliling di distrik Gangnam _tiga kali_ selama _empat jam_ terakhir, memasuki kurang lebih _lima belas_ toko perhiasan dan setiap kali dia memilih cincin yang menurutnya sudah cukup baik, Tao –yang menemaninya- memukulnya keras.

“ _HYUNG!_ _”_ Teriaknya ketika Tao memukulnya untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu.

Jongin benar-benar merasa bahwa dia kehilangan beberapa sel dari otaknya namun Tao hanya mengerutkan dahinya dan menatapnya tajam.

“Jongin, ini bukan hanya sebuah cincin! Ini sebuah lambang janji untuk Sehun dari kamu!” Jongin sudah berhenti menghitung berapa kali Tao mengucapkan hal itu kepadanya. “Kamu nggak bisa hanya masuk ke dalam sebuah toko lalu memilih apa yang terlihat bagus, kamu harus memperhatikan lebih rinci, pastikan bahwa setiap detail, setiap bentuk, ada makna di belakangnya!”

Pemilik surai hitam itu kembali mengoceh dan Jongin menutup matanya sebentar seiring mengambil nafas.

“Hyung…” Mulainya pelan, Jongin bisa merasa pelayan yang melayani mereka sedang menahan tawanya. Baguslah, Jongin bersyukur bahwa kesensaraannya adalah kebahagian orang lain. “Itu cuma cincin dan aku sebenarnya cuma beli untuk formalitas kepada Sehun dan Hyung tau Sehun seperti apa bukan? Dia nggak peduli tentang semua detail itu–“

 “Sehun mungkin terlihat nggak peduli! _Hell_ , aku nggak terlihat peduli untuk detail hal-hal seperti itu!”

Jongin mengangkat alisnya ketika mendengar ini karena Tao yang hidup menghirup _fashion_ nggak peduli dengan cincin pertunangannya? _Yang benar saja._

“Coba saja kamu tanya ke Kris, dia pasti bilang aku nggak peduli.”

Jongin melirik ke arah Tao yang menghela nafas kecil seiring memainkan cincin perak dengan permata kecil yang bersinar di garis manisnya. Jongin tau ketika kamu memperhatikan lebih dekat, di garis cincin itu terdapat ukiran nama Kris dengan karakter Hanzi.

“Lagian, cuma karena pasanganmu nggak peduli bukan berarti kamu ikutan nggak peduli!” Iris hitam Tao tiba-tiba menatapnya tepat di mata. “Pilih jangan karena kamu pikir cinicin itu _cukup bagus_ , waktu aku bilang kamu harus memilih cincin dengan detail yang mengandung makna yang kumaksud adalah kamu memilih cincin yang menurutmu pas untuk karakternya, cincin yang bisa kamu bayangkan berada di tangan Sehun.”

“Itu benar.”

Jongin dan Tao meilirk ke arah pelayan mereka, perempuan dengan senyuman manis dan wajah menarik yang dikelilingi oleh surai merah marun yang cocok untuk kulitnya. “Sebuah cincin dengan lima belas permata nggak ada bandingnya dengan cincin perak sederhana namun mengingatkanmu kepada pasanganmu.”

Ketika mendengar hal itu, Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk pelan sebelum berdiri dan sekali lagi mengelilingi toko perhiasan itu.

Jongin sebenarnya cukup suka dengan _design_ toko ini. Beberapa design toko perhiasan sebelumnya terlihat terlalu mewah dan menjerit kelas atas tapi toko ini terlihat modis dan modern dengan dinding putih beraksen batu bata merah, lantai kayu yang mengkilat dan beberapa rak dan _display_ untuk cincin-cincin.

Dari ujung matanya, Jongin bisa melihat Tao dan pelayan tadi berbincang-bincang sering tertawa bersama dan dia sendiri hanya bisa menghela nafas.

‘ _Jika tau begini susahnya memilih cincin, aku biarkan Sehun yang mengambil langkah pertama._ ’ Jongin meringis sunyi memikirkan semua komplikasi yang dihadapi dari tadi siang.

Kaki Jongin terus berjalan mengelilingi toko dan berhenti di display kecil dekat dengan jendela pameran toko. Mata kelamnya menangkap sebuah cincin emas lembut, hampir keperakan, lingkaran cincinnya terbelit seperti tangkai bunga anggrek lalu sebuah berlian kotak kecil di tengah yang mengibaratkan bunga.

Jongin melangkah ke dekat display dengan pelan dan mata kelam itu nggak pernah meninggalkan cincin itu.

“Melihat sesuatu yang kamu sukai?”

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya dan bertemu dengan pria dengan mata yang meingingatkan Jongin dengan mata kucing, _eyeshadow_ dan eyeliner keemasan membuat matanya terlihat lebih mencolok.

“Ah, boleh liat cincin yang itu?” Pria di depannya itu melirik ke tunjukan tangan Jongin dan tersenyum sebelum mengambil cincin yang ditunjuk Jongin.

“Kamu punya mata yang bagus.”

Jongin mengambil cincin itu dari tangan Magnus dan menginspeksi cincin emas muda tersebut, mencoba membayangkan Sehun dan tangan Sehun. Sehun yang akan terkejut melihat cincin ini, Sehun yang akan tersenyum lalu bilang iya (Jongin berharap Sehun akan bilang iya) dan Sehun yang tangannya akan memakai cincin ini sebagai simbol bahwa Jongin sudah berjanji kepadanya.

Senyuman muncul di wajah Jongin. Dia nggak tau dari mana tapi Jongin yakin cincin ini adalah cincin yang sejak tadi diocehkan oleh Tao.

“Kamu mau mengambil yang itu?”

“Ya, bisa dibungkuskan?” Jongin tersenyum lebar ke arah Magnus yang membalas senyumannya seperti Magnus puas dengan pilihannya.

“Tentu saja.”

Bisa dibilang ketika Tao melihat cincin emas itu, bukan hanya Magnus yang puas dengan cincin pilihan Jongin.

.

“Aku benar-benar nggak bisa membayangkan hidupku tanpamu jadi–“

Jongin berhenti ketika melihat Jongdae dan Luhan meringis sementara Minseok merapatkan kedua bibirnya seiring menggelengkan kepala. Hela nafas panjang keluar dari paru-paru Jongin.

"Aku nggak _ngerti_ , kupikir itu sudah cukup bagus! Pidato tadi singkat dan menyentuhkan.”

“Jika berasal dari film bertema comedi romantis dari _Hollywood_ maka iya, itu menyentuhkan.” Luhan menghela nafas panjang. “Tapi itu bukan cara kamu melamar seseorang secara realistis, Jongin. Apalagi jika orang itu kamu dan Sehun.”

“Aku setuju, terlalu… _lebay?_ _”_ Jongin menatap tajam ke arah Jongdae yang langsung bersembunyi di belakang Luhan sedangkan dari ujung mata-nya Minseok hanya tersenyum lemah ke arahnya sebelum beranjak dari sofa dan duduk di dekatnya.

“Dengar, Jongin.” Ujar pemuda dengan mata sipit layak kucing itu. “Aku tau kamu ingin membuat momen di mana kamu dan Sehun bertunangan itu romantis tapi romantis nggak selalu harus penuh dengan kata-kata atau janji manis, apalagi jika janji itu nggak lebih dari pemanis.” Jongin menatap ke arah Minseok dengan lesu.

“Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?”

“Ucapkan apa yang ingin _kamu_ ucapkan kepada Sehun,” Ujar Luhan yang membuat Jongin dan Minseok menoleh ke arahnya.

Luhan tersenyum manis ke arah Jongin.

“Kamu dan Sehun itu bukan tipe-tipe orang yang berpacaran romantis bukan? Jangan paksakan dirimu jika memang kamu nggak nyaman, ucapkan apa yang ingin kamu ucapkan kepada Sehun dengan caramu.”

Jongin menatapnya seiring merapatkan kedua bibirnya sebelum mengambil nafas dan menutup matanya.

Mengingat pertama kali dia mengetahui nama Sehun di universitas mereka sebagai saingannya dalam murid beasiswa Korea, petemuannya dan Sehun yang diawali oleh mereka berdua bertengkar tentang teori atom dan radiasi gamma lalu mereka berdua yang dipaksa berkerja sama oleh profesor mereka.

Jongin mengingat semua pertengkaran konyol mereka sebelum mereka pacaran yang selalu dikatakan oleh Kris dan Chanyeol sebagai ‘pertengkaran sepasang kekasih’.

Senyuman kecil menghampiri bibir Jongin ketika Ia mengingat kencan pertama mereka yang nggak resmi lalu dirinya yang terbakar amarah cemburu ketika Krystal mendekati Sehun dan, ciuman pertamanya dan Sehun.

Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan mengambil nafas, siap untuk memulai lagi.

“Jika dipikirkan, sejarah asmara kita itu se _klise_ film romantis komedi _Disney_ atau mungkin lebih konyol daripada romantis karena senggaknya mereka mempunyai momen romantis sedangkan momen romantis kita yang paling _memorable_ adalah ketika kamu membuatkan kita makan malam untuk _anniversary_ ke-lima kita.”

Ketiga orang yang bersama dengan Jongin di ruangan itu saling melirik sebelum tersenyum ke arah Jongin.

“Kita mulai dari musuh, rival sebelum menjadi teman, sahabat lalu kekasih,” Jongin tertawa kecil mengingat perkataannya mengenai wajah Sehun yang sama sekali nggak menarik ketika bertemu dengan Sehun pertama kali. Konyol karena sekarang hal yang dipikirkannya setiap kali Ia melihat Sehun adalah– “ _You_ _’re the most beautiful person I_ _’ve ever seen_ dan aku nggak berbohong, walaupun mungkin aku jarang –baiklah, aku nggak pernah bilang seperti itu, _nggak di depanmu_.”

Jongin merapatkan bibirnya.

“Aku juga sering, tanpa sepengetahuanmu, berterima kasih kepada Tuhan setiap harinya karena Dia membiarkanku melihat _how beautiful you are_ , personalitasmu, kecerdasanmu, tubuhmu, wajahmu…” Jongin mengeluarkan tawa kecil. “dan tentu saja, kecintaanmu untuk _Jeff Goldblum, James McAvoy, Misha Collins_ dan teh rasa coklat berisi bubble itu.”

“Lalu?” Luhan menahan senyumannya yang ingin melebar ketika mendengar kata-kata Jongin.

“Aku berterima kasih setiap harinya, tanpa sepengetahuanmu, karena Tuhan telah memberiku kesempatan untuk mengetahuimu, merasakan cintamu dan aku tau bahwa jalan yang berada di depan kita nggak semulus jalan di provinsi bagian Omaha yang sewaktu itu kita kunjungi untuk menjenguk Percy, kita mungkin akan bertengkar, heboh, mengingat kita berdua keras kepala, apalagi tentang Sebastian Verlac dari _Mortal Instrument_ ,” Ujar Jongin seiring kembali tertawa sebelum melihat ke satu sisi di ruangan itu dengan tatapan yang jauh.

“–Tapi aku lebih memilih bertengkar denganmu tentang episode baru _Stranger Things_ atau _Sherlock_ , tentang _Severus Snape_ di mana dia berdiri antara sisi kegelapan dan sisi cahaya, tentang siapa yang akan mencuci piring ketika makan malam selesai, tentang siapa yang harus merapihkan tempat tidur ketika kita bangun, siapa yang harus menyiapkan sarapan atau makan malam, film apa yang harus kita tonton untuk _movie night_ ,”

Jongin mengambil nafas sebelum tersenyum kecut, “Aku lebih memilih semua itu daripada harus bahkan membayangkan sebuah masa depan tanpamu.”

“…”

Sunyi mengambil ahli ruangan ketika Jongin menyelesaikan pidatonya, pemuda dengan surai coklat gelap itu menahan nafasnya.

“Bagaimana?” Ujarnya pelan.

“Kamu mengucapkan semua itu kepada orang yang salah.” Balas Jongdae dengan senyuman bangga dan Luhan yang di sampingnya mengangguk pelan.

“Cari Sehun, katakan itu kepadanya.”

.

Jongin rasanya harus berterima kasih kepada Junmyeon yang telah meminjamkan ruangan VIP dari restoran Prancis mahal kelas satunya untuk Jongin dan Sehun sehingga Jongin bisa melamar Sehun dengan latar yang romantis.

Tapi berada di meja persegi dengan taplak putih bersih dari sutra kelas atas, tiga batang lilin lengkap dengan tempatnya, sebuah gelas tinggi berisi wine merah, _silverware_ dan piring kramik yang Jongin yakin lebih mahal dari _Iphone-_ nya, bunga mawar dan juga suara musik klasik, entah kenapa malah membuat Jongin terasa sesak.

Seakan dia harus memikirkan dengan rinci apa yang harus dia katakan selanjutnya dan perkataan itu harus terdengar sekeren perkataan seorang peran utama.

Tapi ini Jongin.

Kim Jongin, _the nerd and geek_ yang suka Star Wars dan Assassin Creed, yang tau dengan detail tentang dunia sihir di Harry Potter, yang hafal nilai dan berat atom untuk unsur-unsur elemen Gamma, yang bisa memberikan kalian list dari lagu-lagu Mozart –lengkap!- dan yang mengerti karya-karya Shakespeare –dalam bahasa Inggris.

Dia bukan peran utama dari apapun kecuali ceritanya hidupnya sendiri dan Jongin nggak yakin hidupnya itu pantas didokumentasikan kecuali cerita cintanya dengan Sehun dan bahkan cerita cinta itu masih konyol dan nggak romantis seperti _The Notebook_ karya Nicholas Sparks.

Pemuda dengan surai coklat gelap itu melonggarkan dasinya sebelum mengambil segelas wine dan meneguk satu tegukan seiring melirik ke arah Sehun yang masih melihat makanan yang berada di menu dengan kerutan dahi.

Jongin, menyadari Sehun akan mengambil beberapa menit untuk memutuskan, akhirnya menyuruh pelayan yang berada di samping mereka untuk kembali beberapa menit lagi.

Mata kelamnya melirik ke arah Sehun yang mengambil gelas wine-nya sebelum meletakan menu di depannya dan menatap ke arah Jongin dengan tatapan menyerah dan bingung seiring menghela nafas.

“Kenapa? Nggak ada yang kamu suka?" Ujarnya.

Mungkin Jongin bisa menyuruh pelayan tadi memberitaukan koki utama untuk memasakan daging steak dan dangin asap ala Mexico, kesukaan Sehun dan Jongin. Sebagai teman dekat Junmyeon mungkin mereka nggak akan masalah.

“Aku nggak tau.”

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya. “Maksudmu?”

Sehun menatapnya dengan senyuman lemah dan helaan nafas.

“Jongin, kakakku mungkin salah satu editor terkenal untuk majalah _Cosmopolitan_ Prancis tapi bukan berarti adiknya sama jagonya dalam bahasa Prancis.” Pemuda dengan surai pirang itu memutar buku menu agar Jongin bisa ikut membaca. “ _I mean, what is this? How do you even spell it!_ _”_

Jongin mengikuti jari Sehun yang menunjukan sebuah masakan di mangkuk oval berisi kentang dan krim.

“Gartin di pomes ala dau– du–” Sehun mengerutkan dahinya dan memincingkan matanya ke arah tulisan di bawah tadi dan Jongin tertawa kecil.

“ _Gratin de pommes a la dauphinoise._ _”_ Ujar Jongin, mengoreksi cara melafatkan nama masakan Prancis tadi. “Itu kentang mentah yang dipotong-potong tipis, dicampur dengan krim dan di masak dengan mentega bertabur bawang putih.”

“ _See,_ ini keahlianmu! Aku bahkan nggak tau cara menyebutkan nama-namanya! Apalagi yang ini,” Jongin sekali lagi mengikuti jemari tangan Sehun. “Ofus in maurete, apa itu!?” Ujar kekasihnya seiring memicingkan mata coklatnya dan Jongin kembali tertawa.

“ _Oeufs en meurette_ , masakan tradisional dari provinsi Burgundian berisi _garlic bread_ , telur rebus dan saos meurette atau _bourguignon_ dari wine merah dan bawang bombay.”

Sehun menatap ke arahnya dengan aneh sebelum menghela nafas dan menyerahkan menunya ke arah Jongin, seakan menyerah mencoba mengerti isi dari buku menu itu. “Aku bahkan nggak tau gimana kamu bisa tau semua itu.”

“Kyungsoo-hyung dan kelas masaknya, aku sama Baekhyun selalu menjadi pencicip dari percobaannya,” Jongin merapatkan bibrnya sebelum melihat aneh ke arah Sehun. “Kamu yang kakaknya tinggal dan berkerja di Prancis, bukannya kamu yang seharusnya lebih tau?”

Sehun mengangkat alisnya dan mengangkat bahunya sebelum kembali meyirup wine-nya.

“Nggak ada satu pun aktor atau akrist kesukaanku yang berasal dari Prancis.” Jongin mengangguk pelan seiring tersenyum kecil, mengerti. Semua hal yang Sehun sukai berasal dari kerajaan Inggris dan Sehun nggak pernah begitu tertarik kepada budaya Prancis, nggak seperti Jongin.

“Jadi gimana? Kamu mau aku rekomendasi satu masakan atau buat koki utama di sini masak makanan kesukaanmu? Atau… gimana? Semuanya terserahmu.” Balas Jongin pelan, Sehun merapatkan bibirnya dan menaruh sikunya di meja sebelum meletakan dagunya di kedua tangannya.

“Gimana kalau kita keluar dari restoran yang terlalu menjerit kelas atas ini dan pergi ke McD atau kita pesan _Chinese take out_?” Jongin mengangkat alisnya dan melihat ke arah Sehun dengan bingung, Sehun nggak mengerti, Jongin harus melamarnya di sini– “Maksudku, apa yang kita lakukan di sini, Jongin? Lengkap dengan jas hitam dan,” Sehun melirik ke arah lilin putih elegan di depannya. “ _setting_ makan malam romantis ala film Hollywood yang paling klise yang aku tau! _What are you planning?_ Aku tau ini bukan _anniversary_ kita yang ke enam atau hari Valentine.” Sehun tersenyum geli ke arah Jongin. “Dan jangan berbohong ketika aku bilang bahwa kamu nggak nyaman berada di restoran ini.”

Jongin membungkamkan mulutnya sebelum menyeringai lemah.

“ _This is rather suffocating isn_ _’t it?_ ”

“Banget.” Jongin tertawa sebelum berdiri dari kursinya dan Sehun tersenyum lalu mengikuti jejak kekasihnya keluar dari restoran itu seiring mengandengkan lengannya dengan lengan Jongin.

“Jadi McD?” Ujarnya ketika mereka berada di lapangan parkir restoran. Jongin memasang pose berpikir sebentar sebelum tersenyum jahil.

“Bagaimana kalau warung Ramen di dekat apertemen?”

“Dengan stelan jas?”

“Nggak lebih aneh dari kita ke McD dengan jas,” Balas Jongin sebelum melirik ke kekasihnya dengan pandangan mengkalkulasi yang _playful_. “Apa kamu takut?” Sehun mengangkat alisnya dan melihat nggak percaya yang main-main.

“ _I'll accept that as a challenge!_ _”_ Ucap Sehun dengan aksen British palsu.

“ _Well, then be prepared young lad, this won_ _’t be an easy one._ _”_ Mereka berdua tertawa sebelum Sehun masuk ke dalam mobil dan Jongin meraih kotak merah kecil yang ada di sakunya.

‘ _Apa yang aku pikirkan? Melamar Sehun di restoran bintang lima ketika kita berdua nggak pernah nyaman dengan kemewahan dan semua jazz itu?_ _’_

.

“Jadi, kamu nggak jadi melamar dia di restoranku? Setelah aku kasih kalian ruangan VIP?!?” Junmyeon menatapnya dengan tatapan nggak percaya dan Minseok hanya mengutarkan matanya melihat ekspresi Junmyeon yang kadang terlalu berlebihan.

Jongin yang menjadi alasan kenapa Junmyeon berekspresi berlebihan itu hanya mengangkat bahunya.

“ _I don_ _’t know_ , maksudku, ini aku dan Sehun, Hyung.” Jongin menggaruk belakang lehernya pelan. “Latar belakang di restoran bintang lima punya Hyung nggak membuat suasana romantis, malah membuat aku dan Sehun terasa sesak dan nggak nyaman.”

“Aku _siapin_ kalian bunga mawar yang bertebaran, musik klasik Spanyol dan lilin putih dengan wangi melati!”

“Dan kamu masih berani nanya kenapa mereka nggak nyaman?” Semua menoleh ke arah Kris yang memicingkan matanya ke arah Junmyeon.”Aku benar-benar nggak mengerti ide romantismu, Junmyeon-ah.” Ujarnya seiring menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebelum melirik ke arah Jongin.

“Dengar, aku nggak punya masalah dengan semua romantis jazz yang menjadi simbol Junmyeon atau Yixing dan Tao yang memang pemimpi dari hal-hal romantis dari abad delapan belas tapi kita tinggal di abad dua puluh satu dan Jongin dan Sehun bukan anak dari zaman _chivalry_ sembilan puluhan, mereka anak dari zaman ketika salah satu dari mereka bertindak bodoh dan yang lain menganggapnya manis atau bahkan mengikutinya, itu yang romantis.”

“Maksudmu apa?” Luhan dan Yixing melirik ke satu sama lain sebelum menoleh lagi ke arah Kris yang duduk di kursi sofa berwarna putih.

“Maksudku, romantis yang direncanakan bukan untuk zaman Jongin dan Sehun, Jongin dan Sehun nggak cocok dengan sebuah _candle light dinner_ atau ciuman di atas menara Eiffle karena ini abad dua puluh satu _and people are too lazy for that kinda shitty unrealistic surprise romantic gift._ ” Kris menoleh ke arah Jongin yang mencoba mencerna perkataan Kris. “Kamu tau apa yang romantis di abad dua puluh satu? Realistis dan kesederhanaan.”

Jongin tersenyum, mengerti sepenuhnya apa yang Kris coba katakan karena dia memang nggak bisa membayangkan Sehum dan dirinya menjadi terlalu romantis.

" _Screw candle light dinner or throwing rock at his window or serenading at him,_ lakuin apa yang biasa kamu lakuin, lakuin apa yang kamu tau itu hal kesukannya! Malam ini, _order Chinese take out_ kesukaan Sehun, tonton film favorite comedy romantis atau Disney klasik kesukaan kalian, lamar dia, selesai.”

“KRIS!”

“Apa?” Kris sekali lagi menoleh ke arah Junmyeon yang melihat pria dengan rambut pirang tersebut dengan nggak percaya. “Nggak semua dari kita bisa menjadi _Jud Nelson_ , _Jun_ Nelson.” Lanjutnya seiring memelesetkan nama Jud Nelson dengan Jun dari Junmyeon. “Beberapa dari kita lebih memilih menjadi _Justin Timberlake_ di film _Friend With Benefits_.”

“Oooh, _he does have nice ass,_ _”_ Jongin dan beberapa dari mereka tertawa ketika Baekhyun berkata seperti itu. “ _In fact, that ass deserve some standing ovation, that ass_ _have always remind me why I_ _’m gay_ ,” Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya seakan menantang kekasihnya untuk lebih memilih Justin Timberlake dari Chanyeol dan Jongin kembali tertawa. “ _Well_ _… Timberlake_ _’s ass and Chanyeol_ _’s._ _”_

Bisa dibilang bahkan Junmyeon nggak bisa menahan tertawanya setelah kalimat itu.

.

“Ugh, aku rindu masa-masa _Zac Effron_ masih di _High School Musical_.” Ujar Sehun seiring menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin seiring mengunyah popcorn asin yang berada di pangkuannya. “ _Nothing scream_ _‘turn me on_ _’_ _than Baby Effron when he_ _’s singing_ _‘Getcha head in the game_ _’ in that basketball short._ _”_

“Hm…  _I don_ _’t know, I still fantasize about him when he_ _’s playing a Marine in The Lucky One._ _”_   Mereka berdua tertawa mendengar komen Jongin. “ _Although, I rather agree with Baek-hyung, Timberlake_ _’s ass is still much better._ _”_

“Baek-hyung?”  Sehun sekarang menoleh ke arahnya dengan alisnya di angkat dan mata coklat itu terlihat bingung.

“Yeah, tadi sore aku sama anak-anak pergi ke apertemen Luhan.” Ujarnya sambil mengambil beberapa buah popcorn dan mata nggak lepas dari Gabriella yang menumpahkan makanannya ke baju Sharpay, _dang_ , Ashley Tisdale benar-benar cocok menjadi Sharpay Evans.

“Apa aku harus khawatir?”

“Hm?” Jongin melirik ke arah Sehun yang terlihat sedikit nggak senang dengan penemuannya bahwa Jongin tadi sore mengunjungi apertemen Luhan bersama yang lain. “Kenapa?”

“Kalian sepertinya selalu berkumpul tanpa aku beberapa minggu terakhir ini.” Jongin terdiam dan berhenti mengunyah popcornnya, ah, rupanya kekasihnya sadar tentang itu. “Jawab aku, Kim Jongin, apa aku harus khawatir kalian merencanakan sesuatu yang konyol?”

Jongin merapatkan bibirnya.

“Tergantung.”

“Tergantung?”

Jongin mengangguk.

“Tergangtung, kita memang merencanakan sesuatu tapi–“ Jongin kembali merapatkan bibirnya dan menatap mata coklat milik Sehun yang terlihat bingung. “tapi kita –aku belum tau pasti apa yang kita rencanakan untukmu itu konyol apa nggak.”

“Dan yang kamu rencanakan _adalah_ …” Sehun mengangkat alisnya kembali.

Jongin kembali mengambil nafas, tangannya meraih kotak merah kecil yang berada di saku jeansnya dan menariknya keluar, mata coklat Sehun mengikuti gerakan tangannya dengan kerutan dahinya bingung sebelum menarik nafas dan membuka mulutnya namun kata-kata nggak keluar karena kaget ketika Sehun sadar kotak apa yang dipenggang oleh Jongin.

“Yang aku rencanakan adalah,” Jongin membuka kotak merah itu dan memperlihatkan isinya ke arah Sehun. “Melamarmu. Konyol atau nggak?”

Sehun membawa tangannya ke mulutnya, gesture yang dia ambil dari Kakaknya ketika dia kaget. Mata coklat itu menatap mata kelam Jongin.

“Konyol?” Sehun sekali mengambil nafas. “Kamu bertanya apa ini konyol?”

Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan.

“Maksudku, aku tau kita berdua tinggal berdua di satu apertemen, tidur di satu kasur dan apa yang punyamu adalah punya aku, walaupun aku rasa prinsip apa yang punyaku adalah punya kamu lebih kuat,” Sehun tertawa kecil dan Jongin melanjutkan. “Aku tau kita bertengkar seperti –aku kuti kata-kata Chanyeol-hyung- ‘ _old married couple_ _’_ dan aku tau _we_ _’re practically married to each other_ dan mungkin ini hanya formalitas tapi –I – _I don_ _’t know_ , aku mau kita jadi resmi, aku mau –aku mau tunjukin bukti kuat bahwa Oh Sehun itu milik aku dan ketika ada seseorang yang mau merembut kamu dari aku, mereka nggak bisa karena kamu punya aku dan aku punya bukti resmi.”

Jongin mengangguk dengan tampang serius yang dibuat-buat dan Sehun tertawa sebelum menatapnya sekali lagi.

“ _That is awfully selfish and possessive of you_.” Sehun tersenyum manis ke arahnya seiring Jongin menarik tangan Sehun dan memasangkan cincin dengan warna emas muda itu di jari manis Sehun sebelum tersenyum karena cincin pilihannya sempurna untuk tangan Sehun. “Kamu bisa masuk neraka karena seegois itu, Kim.”

Jongin berhenti memainkan dan memperhatikan jari Sehun untuk melirik ke arah Sehun yang sekarang mukanya nggak lebih dari dua centi dari wajah Jongin, Jongin bisa merasakan nafas kekasihnya dan menghirum wangi coklat mint karena sabun Sehun sebelum mengangkat bahunya.

“ _I'll managed._ _”_ Ujarnya sebelum menarik Sehun dan mempertemukan bibirnya denga bibir Sehun, Ia menarik Sehun mendekat dan Jongin bisa merasakan lengan Sehun melingkari lehernya dan jemari panjang itu bermain dengan rambutnya.

Jongin mendesis ketika sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh lehernya namun diam saja karena dia sadar bahwa itu adalah cincinnya tadi dan entah kenapa, itu membuat Jongin tersenyum ke dalam ciuman mereka. “Hei, Sehun.”

“Hm?” Balas Sehun sebelum kembali menciumnya dan Jongin menariknya lalu menatap mata coklat Sehun dan senyuman jahil.

“Aku sudah menyiapkan pidato singkat untuk melamarmu dan pidato yang tadi aku pakai itu bukan pidato yang aku siapkan.” Ujarnya. “Kamu harus mendengar pidato yang aku siapkan, Sehun, lebih –hmp!” Kata-katanya terpotong oleh ciuman dari Sehun.

“Aku akan mendengarkannya.” Bisik Sehun dengan menggoda dan Jongin dengan sekuat tenaga nggak mendorong Sehun ke kamar mereka dan melakukan hal-hal yang nggak-nggak kepada Sehun. “Aku akan mendengarkannya ketika kamu selesai menyiumku dengan benar.”

Dan siapa Jongin untuk menolak permintaan itu?

Jongin nggak merubah pendapatannya, tentang susahnya melamar kekasihmu tapi bukan berarti Jongin menyesalinya karena bayaran dari semua kesusahannya itu sepadan, apalagi ketika Sehun menariknya mendekat untuk membiarkan Jongin mencium Sehun lebih dalam, Jongin hanya bisa berpikir. ‘ _Yeah, this is worth it_.’

**Author's Note:**

> Haha…………………….  
> Hei, so… aku nggak yakin apa kalian semua ada yang nggerti tentang refrences dari semua film, tokoh, aktor di atas…. Maaf.  
> Also this is completely self indulgences, like this basical just me rewriting my old stuff to make a fluff with out plot. Okay so yeah, leave a comment if you want and bye!


End file.
